User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 8: Into You Like A Train
FADE IN INT. TRAIN-NIGHT There's a sky full of stars as XAV and KIERAN ride the train. Kieran, sitting in the window seat gazes at the stars. He smiles and slowly closes his eyes. FLASHBACK EXT. STREETS OF BIGGUTUAN-NIGHT Kieran, around 8 is carrying baby GEGI in the streets of Biggutuan. They've been wandering all night as GEGI continues to cry. They arrive at two huge black fences. He knocks and they open. It's Shiki's palace! INT. SHIKI'S PALACE-CONTINUED King Shiki sits on his throne during a ball. His young daughter, TORI, around age 5, is sitting on his lap. Everyone's enjoyement turns to shock when the poor Kieran and baby GEGI walk in. He walks to Shiki's throne. KIERAN: I've...I've come to see my mother. Shiki glares at Kieran and half-heartedly smiles. SHIKI (to guards): Take the boy to his mother. END OF FLASHABCK INT. CONSTANCE-LIZZY'S ROOM-NIGHT Lizzy and Niall are making out on her bed when Ash comes barging in. ASH: I am so pissed off you have no idea. LIZZY: What happened? ASH: Ugh, I don't even feel like talking about it. Continue sucking face. goes into the bathroom and slams the door NIALL: Tough day huh? LIZZY: Yeah. NIALL: So babe, I was thinking wanna escape and go to the beach and maybe have some dinner there? LIZZY: That sounds great, sure. EXT. FOREST-NIGHT Kaylin, who has been crying all night is wandering around in the forest. She steps on a tree branch. KAYLIN: Ouch! YAZZY (OS): Thought you'd find me. Kaylin looks around. KAYLIN: Yazzy? YAZZY jumps from out of the tree. YAZZY: You know you shouldn't be wandering out here alone at night. The young Satsujin-sha feast at this time. KAYLIN: Yazzy where have you been? YAZZY: I lead an attack against Kieran's camp but of course he escaped. I have nowhere else to go, so I've been living on the land for the past three weeks. KAYLIN: You really caught feelings for him, didn't you? YAZZY: Doesn't matter. KAYLIN: Yes it does. YAZZY: sighs I just...really lost myself with him. I fell for him. KAYLIN: Get him back. YAZZY: No. I'm not going to chase after him and ride in the sunset. And besides, he doesn't feel the same way. KAYLIN: Well...things change, people change and there ain't nothing we can do. If you love him, tell him. You'll never know unless you try. Yazzy nods. KAYLIN: But I'm glad I found you. Because I'm ready to lose it. The princesses of Shiki need to die. Where are the men of Kieran? YAZZY: Locked up. By Queen's order. KAYLIN: We'll break them free, kill the Queen, and overthrow the Kingdom. YAZZY: Kaylin... KAYLIN: I don't care. Tori, Ash, Lizzy and especially GEGI need to die. YAZZY: Well...looks like we've got a Kingdom to overthrow. Kaylin smiles. INT. TRAIN-BATHROOM-CONTINUED Kieran sits in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. FLASHBACK INT. SHIKI'S PALACE-NIGHT Young Kieran, while carrying baby GEGI is led by King Shiki and his men through the beautiful hallways and into a small cell. SHIKI: Show yourself. A shadow of a woman emerges KIERAN: Mommy! Kieran runs up to her and they embrace. She takes GEGI and hugs her. SHIKI: The boy told me that he threw him out. The baby is ok. Kieran is ok. The silhouette mystery woman sniffles and nods. SHIKI: But he cannot stay here. The child can but not him. KIERAN: Mommy, no! The guards take Kieran and violently remove him all while he screams. KIERAN: Mommy help me! Shiki closes the cell door so that it's only he and the mystery woman. And the baby. SHIKI: It's nothing personal, my dear. But... MYSTERY WOMAN (in distorted voice): But what? SHIKI: That baby...GEGI...is my daughter. She has royal blood flowing through her veins. He is a nothing but a street pest. He'll survive. MYSTERY WOMAN: No. He is my son. SHIKI: Your son with a man you don't love. A nasty abusive drunk prick. If you had stayed with me in the first place- MYSTERY WOMAN: As a mistress? NEVER! SHIKI: I'll give you two the night to spend together. Then you have two options, be murdered by hanging tomorrow morning on Cherry Hill or leave and never return. There's a position open at Constance School For Royals. You'll be taken care of. But if you ever set foot back in this village and I know, you will be murdered. MYSTERY WOMAN: NO! I want to stay with my daughter. SHIKI: Our daughter! She will be raised in the finest court in this kingdom. A Queen she will be. Over my other daughters, she will reign. MYSTERY WOMAN: And what will your wife, the Queen, the Empress of all the land have to say about this? SHIKI: Well if you had chosen option 1, you would see her. The beloved Queen Empress of the land will be executed tomorrow morning at sunrise. Charge, treason of the King. MYSTERY WOMAN: You can't do that! SHIKI: Watch me. SHIKI opens the door and the guards take away GEGI. SHIKI: Take the infant to the nursery. And take this...this street whore to the edge of town. Send her to Constance. GUARD: Yes, milord. END OF FLASHBACK EXT. CONSTANCE-GARDEN-NIGHT Lizzy and Niall lay on the grass together, stargazing. LIZZY: It's all so beautiful. NIALL: Just like you. Lizzy smiles. NIALL: You know what we should do? LIZZY: What? NIALL: Run away together. LIZZY: What? NIALL: After the semester, we just leave and never return. LIZZY: But I'm enthroned to be Queen. NIALL: We can come back, but just for the summer. You and I. Together. Lizzy smiles and nods. LIZZY: I love you. NIALL: I love you. They kiss as a shooting star passes. INT. TRAIN-CAFE CAR-NIGHT Xav and Kieran are drinking coffee in the café car. KIERAN:...and that is the story of my life. XAV: Wow. KIERAN: Yeah. XAV: We have to go back. KIERAN: TO Constance.? XAV: We're gonna go see your mother. Kieran smiles. They hop up, open the door leading to the outside and jump out the train and start running the opposite direction, back to Constance. XAV: Hey, who is your mom anyway? Do you have a name? KIERAN: Last I heard she goes by the name of Dani Goro... FADE OUT Spoilers for Midnight Reign, Episode 9: Deterioration of the Flight or Flight Response *Part One of the Season Finale. *Kieran returns to Constance and meets up with his Mother. *Yazzy and Kaylin prepare to attack Constance when they're least expecting it. *Niall proposes to Lizzy and they prepare to run off together. Category:Blog posts